There are many drinks that are poured directly from the bottle. The pouring can be handled with or without a decanter to enjoy the drink at its most optimum condition. For the first option, this requires a skill and practice that not everyone has. For the second option, there are different tools in the market that allow consumers a correct pour to fully enjoy the drink. When both options are not available, the result can be losing liquid during pouring and not enjoying the liquid in its optimum state.
The flow of pour, as well as its accuracy, play a specific part in what is considered to be a proper pour.
On the other hand, according to the material used to manufacture the stopper, and more specifically synthetic injection stoppers, the point of injection may alter the longitudinal measurements which are vital in the orientation process of the stopper during bottling.